grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Pane
The rather annoying news reporter. Early Life Born in London, Lois always wanted to be a reporter from a young age and wanted to be an intended woman. However while she is very career oriented she is also very annoying, known to annoy just about everyone. She also ends up having feelings for the spy Jim Bond and ends up dating him. She is more obsessed with him than she is of him and he clearly finds her rather annoying. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #28 Katy vs Lady #28 Tale of Katy Terry She is seen reporting Katy Terry taking the gig in the town hall after she locked Lady Blah Blah who was originally going to perform in the toilet. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #59 Tale of Taran Bando Lois is at the cinema where Taran Bando is talking throughout the movie. In the end he is murdered by Rhema Spencer who was at the cinema and found it so annoying she killed him later on as payback. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #46 Tale of Jim Bond Lois is seen trying to interview Eddie Koul and her old flame Jim Bond as the pair are trying to break out of prison. The pair want Lois to go away but she is incident. In the end Jim kicks a bomb and suddenly there is a big explosion. #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Rebekah Silva who turns out to be the thief that Eddie was blamed of being, is saying all the things she has done to Sue Anne Mackey. Sue does not let her know that Eddie and Jim are alive and well and are behind her along with Lois Pane who was also in the explosion presumed dead, Amy Reo and Charlamane supporters for Eddie's cause. Rebekah is stunned to find the two alive when she realises they are behind her. Jim then explains in a long winded way that he got a helicopter just in time before the explosion went up with Eddie and Lois and stay at an abandon house he usually uses when pretending to be dead before finding out who the thief was then breaking in via the roof. At this point Rebekah has been taken to custody. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 2 Here Comes Wife Number 2 Wilma Timber spreads the rumour around at the hairdresser's that Lamar's wife Chondra is about to pass away. This causes for Champaine and Ms Izodel to jump at the chance of being his next wife. Nanny Prescot leads the faction trying to find an alternate wife for Lamar just so he doesn't have to marry Champaine or Ms Izodel. Lois ends up being one of the many candidates enlisted by Nanny Prescot as a potential second wife for Lamar and is presented to him along with the other women to try and combat against Ms Izodel and Champaine. Soon enough it is found out that Chondra is not dying and that Lamar is not on the look out for a second wife.